


Paradise is In Your Arms

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is everything Castiel ever wanted but could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of Season 7, when Castiel "dies".

Castiel didn't think disobedient angels could go to heaven.

When he wakes up in the arms of Dean Winchester, he realizes he was wrong.

Castiel knew he was dead; he remembered everything. Especially the feeling of desperation right before the leviathans crushed him to nonexistence: I need to make it up to Dean, I've made so many mistakes, I have to redeem myself, I have to!

He quietly slips out of Dean's embrace and sits up. He finds it unusual that he's not in his true form; he recognizes he is in a body that feels like Jimmy Novak's but does not contain Jimmy's presence. The body is completely Castiel's.

Looking down, Castiel notices he is on a bed with soft white sheets and a green quilt. Castiel takes in the room: it's a simple bedroom with a kitchenette in the corner. The walls are a light blue; there's an open door leading to a bathroom in one corner and a closed door leading to who knows where in another.

When Castiel stands up, he realizes he's not wearing his usual attire. He's dressed only in dark grey boxers that hug his hips and a black t-shirt.

Castiel walks into the bathroom and studies himself. He turns when he hears Dean walk into the bathroom.

"G'morning, sunshine," Dean chuckles, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him in close to place a kiss on his neck.

Castiel relaxes in Dean's arms and decides that no matter how he got to heaven or why, he will love it, for it is everything that he ever wanted but couldn't have.


End file.
